Cuando se pierde el Corazón
by Miranda Masen
Summary: Bella tenía una vida casi perfecta. Tenía un novio maravilloso con el cuál estaba comprometida & unos excelentes padres. ¿Pero que pasará cuando lo pierda todo, incluso el corazón? ¿Serán unos ojos vedes los cuales cambiaran su vida de nuevo?
1. Compromiso

**1.-Compromiso.**

-Bella, vamos niña que se nos va a hacer tarde-Gritaba mi madre desde la sala de estar.

-Ya voy mamá- Contesté. Le di los últimos toques a mi maquillaje, tome mi bolso & salí de mi habitación. Baje tan rápido como pude para encontrarme con una Renée muy ansiosa y desesperada, y con un Charlie despreocupado, sentado en su sillón favorito, viendo ESPN.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté desde el pie de la escalera.

-Wow, hija estás preciosa- Decía mi padre mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza. Poco a poco se puso de pie, mientras me dedicaba una de las más cálidas sonrisas que jamás me había dado.

-En verdad lo estas Bells, pero basta ya de cumplidos, debemos irnos ahora, no queremos dejar esperando durante dos horas a Jacob & a Billy ¿Cierto Bella?-

-Tienes razón mamá- Contesté rápidamente mientras sacaba de mi bolso las llaves de mi auto.

-¿Conduzco?-

-Claro que no Bella, yo conduzco- Dijo Charlie mientras lentamente, me quitaba las llaves de las manos y me sonreía de nuevo.

-Está bien papá- dije, mientras le sonreía de regreso.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el coche. El viaje duro menos de 15 minutos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos ya en _Montobello´s_, mi restaurante favorito.

Bajamos del coche y nos dispusimos entrar al restaurante. Después de confirmar las reservaciones, nos guiaron hacia nuestra mesa, donde nos esperaban los ya muy ansiosos Jacob y Billy.

-Mi amor, por fin llegaron- Dijo Jacob, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Su hermosa piel cobriza contrastaba con el color negro del traje que estaba usando.

-Lamento la demora-Mencione, mientras saludaba a Billy.

-No te preocupes-Continuaba Jacob, mientras que con su mano me indicaba que me sentase a su lado.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos- Comenzó Billy, cuando todos estábamos ya sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares -¿Podrían decirnos cuál es esa maravillosa noticia que tienen para nosotros?- Dijo, mientras reía un poco. Mire de una manera interrogante a Jacob, mientras de una manera juguetona me dedicaba una inocente mirada, como insinuando que yo dijera la gran noticia.

-Está bien, como ustedes seguramente sabrán, la semana pasada Jacob y yo cumplimos cuatro años de noviazgo- Empecé diciendo, mientras podía sentir las impacientes miradas de mis padres y de Billy- Bueno, esa noche, él arregló para mi una impresionante cena, justo en este restaurante, y…

-¿y...?- Cuestionaba mi madre, al notar mi alargado silencio.

-Bueno, mmm… -

-Vamos Bella, dínoslo- Interrumpió Charlie - No hay nada de que temer, ¿Cierto Jacob?- Finalizó, lanzándole una intimidante mirada a mi novio.

-Vamos papá, basta, no es ninguna mala noticia, y por supuesto que no hay nada de temer, es solo que…

-Bella, por favor- Llamaba Renée

-Está bien, está bien. Lo diré- Dije. Mientras me preparaba mentalmente para todas las emociones que a continuación, aparecerían.

-Jacob me propuso matrimonio-Solté, finalmente. Cerré los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos, Jacob tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuerpo. Pero para mi sorpresa cuando lo hice, solo pude ver gigantes sonrisas y hasta lágrimas.

-¡Oh Bells! Esa es una magnífica noticia- Decía mi madre, aún sollozando.

Después de unas cuantas felicitaciones por parte de papá y de Billy, nos dispusimos completamente a disfrutar de nuestra cena. Reímos, bromeamos y mi madre estaba ya contemplando todos los detalles de la boda. Y he de admitir que en mis 21 años de vida, nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada acerca de cualquier evento.

-¡Todo será tan emocionante!- Expresó con una voz chillona, igual a la de una niña cuando le dan una muñeca nueva – Pero tenemos que apurarnos con todos los detalles, debemos ver la iglesia, el salón, el banquete, la música, en fin, todas las cosas necesarias para que tengas una boda de ensueño. ¡Ay, ya puedo imaginarme como será todo!, verte caminar por el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco, mientras tu apuesto novio te espera al final de éste ¡Oh mi niña, ya verás que todo va a salir perfectamente bien! – Terminó diciendo, y aunque a decir verdad, me asustaba un poco la idea de tener a mi madre organizando el evento, me alegraba ver todo el entusiasmo que claramente, se notaba en su rostro.

Pasaron unas dos o tres horas, las cuales, estuvieron llenas de risas y de buenos deseos, antes de que decidiéramos dejar el lugar. Nos despedimos de Jacob y de Billy y nos dirigimos al lugar donde habíamos dejado nuestro auto; pero cuando estaba punto de subir, pude escuchar que, desde lo lejos, alguien me llamaba.

-Bella- Gritaba Jacob mientras corría a través del gigantesco estacionamiento. Ya cuando estuvo a mi lado me preguntó si él y Billy podrían viajar con nosotros, ya que, al parecer, su auto se había quedado sin batería, a lo cuál accedí sin pensarlo. Después de eso, mi novio regresó a donde estaba su padre para decirle que viajaría con nosotros. Cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a mí, ya con su padre, entre todos, buscamos una manera de acomodarnos, y aunque debo confesar que me sentía algo incómoda, debido al estrecho espacio que había para sentarnos en aquél pequeño auto, ésta había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Mis padres y mi futuro suegro estaban completamente de acuerdo con la decisión que Jacob y yo habíamos tomado, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. El solo imaginarme estar con él para toda la vida, hacía que miles de mariposas aparecieran en mi estómago.

-Te amo- Susurró en mi oído.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Pues este es mi primer FanFic, espero y les haya Gustado, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda

Besos:D

**'MirandaMasen**

*Porfa dejen su review*


	2. Milagro

**2.-Milagro**

-Doctor, la paciente está despertando- Escuché decir a una desconocida voz, que estoy segura, en mi vida había oído. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con una intensa luz, que al cabo de un rato se fue haciendo más tenue .Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron completamente y pude ver lo que estaba a mi alrededor, contemple a una mujer, de acaso unos 30 años de edad. Tenía un largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco y creo que estaba tomando mi pulso. A su lado se encontraba un hombre, aparentemente de unos 30 o 35 años. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma muy especial, era como si en ellos se mirara el cielo mismo, con un cautivador azul celeste.

-Srita. Swan- Pronunció lentamente el hombre cuando vio que por fin estaba reaccionando .Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca-Srita. Swan- Repitió con una suave voz al ver que mi respuesta era nula. Pensaba responderle, pero de alguna manera me era imposible. Dolía, todo dolía y mucho. Quise moverme, pero no podía. Quería pararme y decirle que me ayudara, que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba preguntarle tantas cosas. ¿Dónde estaba mi familia? ¿Dónde estaba Jacob?, pero no podía hablar, no podía siquiera mover un dedo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? Estaba consiente, podía escucharlos, podía pensar, pero por una maldita razón no podía controlar mis acciones. Miré directamente al doctor y en su rostro pude ver una decepción enorme. Su mirada lentamente perdía aquél brillo especial y se convertía en un agujero negro. Aquel cielo de sus ojos se tornaba frío y sin vida, como si hubiera perdido algo, como si hubiera perdido la esperanza.

-Carmen, revisa sus signos vitales- Ordenó con una voz seria y firme. Rápidamente la mujer lo hizo, y al igual como había pasado con el doctor, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y desilusión.

-Doctor, pero ella está consciente, mire, nos está observando…

-Así pasa en algunos casos Carmen, ella puede estar consciente, pero creo que está confirmado. Usted sabe que en casos como éste no hay nada más que hacer-Finalizó en un tono decepcionado y triste. ¿Pero porque no decían lo que tenía? Yo necesitaba saberlo. Tenía el derecho de saber que estaba pasando conmigo. Pero a cambio recibí un asfixiante silencio. Nadie decía nada y nos quedamos solamente en una esfera de dolor y de angustia. Deseé más que nunca poder moverme, poder hablar, poder decirles que me explicaran que demonios estaba pasando. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Jacob estuviera aquí, que me abrazara y que lentamente me susurrara que nada de esto era verdad, que todo era una espeluznante y caótica pesadilla. Pero eso era justamente, sólo un deseo. El doctor y la enfermera se miraron mutuamente y sin decir una sola palabra abandonaron aquella lúgubre habitación, dejándome sola en ese lugar de frustración y desesperanza.

EPOV.

Vi salir lentamente a mi padre y a Carmen de la habitación de aquella chica y por las expresiones que se notaban en sus rostros inmediatamente supe que no habían visto nada bueno. Eran casi ya cuatro meses desde su ingreso a este Hospital y su caso no había presentado mejoras en lo absoluto. Pero para ser sincero, su valentía y coraje me asombraban mucho, aún estando ella en coma. La noche en que la trajeron aquí todos estábamos seguros que no podría sobrevivir, pues presentaba múltiples fracturas en todo el cuerpo, además de daños en la columna y en el cerebro; en caso de que ella saliera del coma estaría en estado vegetal por el resto de sus días. Ella había sido la única sobreviviente de un horroroso accidente; todos los pasajeros de aquél coche habían muerto instantáneamente a excepción de ella; eso sólo incrementaba las posibilidades de que muriera unas cuántas horas después. Pero para el asombro de todos los presentes, aquella muchacha se aferró a la vida; aún cuando había perdido demasiada sangre nunca perdió las ganas de vivir. Era como si no quisiera irse, como si pensara que ella aún tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, como si tuviera una razón por la cuál no quería abandonar este mundo, y eso en definitiva es algo que merece admiración y respeto.

-Creo que tenías razón hijo- Menciono Carlisle cuando estuvo ya a mi lado. En su voz podía escucharse claramente la frustración y la tristeza que sentía –La Srita. Swan ha despertado…-

-¿Ella que?-Pregunté rápidamente .Eso era simplemente imposible. Ella llevaba demasiado tiempo en coma, además, en casos cómo éste solo había un 10% de probabilidad de que ella despertara y …

- Pero nos equivocamos en una cosa- Dijo Carlisle, sacándome completamente de mis cavilaciones – Ella está _consciente-_

-¿Consciente?- Dije en un tono sorprendido.

-Así es hijo, se que probablemente no me creas lo que te estoy diciendo, pero puedes verificarlo tu mismo-Finalizó. Ahora comprendía la frustración y el dolor de mi padre. Si el estar en estado vegetal es ya una situación exasperante, es peor cuando éstas consciente de ello. Puedes ver todo, escucharlo, sentirlo, pero no puedes hablar ni moverte. En la Facultad habíamos estudiado casos así, pero nunca pensé que podría realmente ver uno.

-Creo que iré a verla papá, gracias-

-No te preocupes hijo, recuerda llegar temprano hoy a casa-

-Claro, estaré ahí a las ocho- Terminé diciendo mientras papá se despedía y se perdía entre las demás personas. Miré hacía el reloj colgado en la pared, 6:45 Genial. Todavía me daba tiempo para salir y comprarle un regalo a Tanya. Hoy después de tanto tiempo, finalmente conocería a mis padres. Aunque he de admitir que por un lado estaba entusiasmado, por el otro me sentía muy, muy nervioso, pues a mis hermanos realmente no les agradaba m novia, especialmente a Alice. Cada vez que se topaban empezaban un enorme zafarrancho, pues según mi hermanita, Tanya estuvo previamente coqueteando con su novio Jasper(cosa que por supuesto no creí) pero en fin, cosas de mujeres.

Me dirigí a la habitación de la Srita. Swan y al entrar podía percibirse el enorme dolor y la tristeza. Ella giró lentamente sus ojos hasta que se encontró con los míos y en ellos pude ver tantas cosas, era como poder ver dentro de su alma con solo darles un vistazo, y por un momento pude sentir el enorme dolor y desesperación que en ese momento eran propios de ella. Me sentía tan inútil, tan inservible por solo poder mirarla y no calmarle su dolor, no poder quitarle toda la angustia de su angelical rostro. Me acerqué un poco más y me sitúe justo al lado de su cama. Acaricié su níveo rostro y de sus hermosos achocolatados ojos salieron unas inevitables lágrimas.

-Lo siento-Le susurré, sintiendo un horrible dolor un mi pecho. Me separé de ella y lentamente salí de la habitación.

* * *

Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo

Espero & les guste & porfaporfaporfa cualquier comentario , sugerencia, crítica Todo es bien recibido:D

**'MirandaMasen**


End file.
